Pokemon Sex: Xebla Version
by xebla
Summary: Here is a story of lots of Pokemon one-shot sex. But it's mostly yaoi and stright. First chapter: Emboar, Krookodile, Nidoking and Machoke orgy!


**Hello everyone, it's me, xebla are here with another fanfiction story. Now I want to say that every chapters, it will be different and also, I am NOT accepting any one-shot you got, I'm only putting one-shot that I like. I'm only doing this story for fun, so I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot story. It gonna be dirty! ;)**

**OOO**

Krookodile are in prison for a few weeks now after he commits a crime for robbing a bank. He didn't like it here, he has to stay in his smelly cell for over nine hours, eating disgusting foods and he can go outside for just twenty minutes, three times per day. However, today is visiting day and he having a chance to talk to his younger brother Charmeleon. Both of them are close and both of them often get in trouble but Krookodile get in trouble a lot more than his brother.

"So, how prison here dude?" said Charmeleon. "It suck man, the food is fucking gross, I can barely go outside for at least, twenty minutes and the cell I'm sleeping in, suck." said Krookodile.

"That a shame man. Mom and Dad ground me for months after they caught me smoking." said Charmeleon. "Aw that a load of crap bro." said Krookodile. "I know, now they have taken away the TV, my pack of cigarette and our porn magazines." said Charmeleon.

He slams his fist on the table. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" annoyed Krookodile. "I know man. Well, I gotta go man, I'll see you in a few weeks." said Charmeleon. "See ya man." said Krookodile. He presses his fist against the glass, while Charmeleon did the same before he leave.

Krookodile went back to his smelly cell and stay in there for three hours before he's been called to go outside for twenty minutes. He decide to smoke his cigarette and while he is smoking, he can see three men picking on a new guy named Sudowoodo, who appearly claimed that he didn't stolen an old lady purse. The three guys who are picking on Sudowoodo are Machoke, Nidoking and Emboar.

"No, No! Please!" say Sudowoodo. "Well, too bad pipsqueak, you're a new guys and it the law around here." said Nidoking. Emboar seem to be the leader as he commands Machoke and Nidoking. "Alright boys, you know what you gotta do." said Emboar. Machoke and Nidoking smile evilly as each other and grab Sudowoodo and headed toward the dumpster that actually smell like pee, poo and vomit.

"Oh no, I don't want to be in the smelly dumpster!" say Sudowoodo. They arrive at the dumpster. "Okay boys, on the count of three, you're gonna throw him into the dumpster. Ready?" said Emboar. "Ready." said Machoke and Nidoking. They start swinging Sudowoodo as each number being counts. "One." said Emboar. "Oh Arceus!" said Sudowoodo. "Two" said Emboar. "No!" said Sudowoodo. "THREE" said Emboar. Nidoking and Machoke throw Sudowoodo in the dumpster. "Ahh, it smells like someone pee in here!" screamed Sudowoodo. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" laugh Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke.

Krookodile feel pity for Sudowoodo as he had go through the same experience a few weeks ago. He finishes smoking his cigarette and went back inside. After he eat his lunch, he went to have a shower to wash himself off and he hear some moaning, echoing in the showers room. "Ohh!" Curious about where the moaning come from, he look around the showers room and when he look around the corner, he is shock to find out who is making all that moaning. He sees Machoke sucking Emboar penis, while Nidoking making out with Emboar, while the shower rain down on them and because Emboar is a fire type Pokémon, there are steam coming out of him.

Krookodile couldn't believe that is the same group that throw Pokémon into the dumpster, including him. But while he watch them having sex, Krookodile feel something coming out between his legs. His penis begins to come out of his body. The truth is that Krookodile is actually a bi, he like women AND men. At first he wants to walk away from this, but he didn't and begin stroke his penis as he hear them. "Mmmm" moaned Emboar and Nidoking as they make out.

Machoke continue to suck Emboar and getting close to climax. Emboar stop kissing Nidoking to talk to Machoke. "Oh, that it Machoke… keep sucking my cock." moaned Emboar. "Yes sir." said Machoke. Krookodile continue to hear them as he's stroking his penis faster. "Ohh, yes that It, good boy!" moaned Emboar as Machoke continued to sucking his penis and now Nidoking are licking his chest. "Oh, I'm getting close!" said Emboar. Krookodile are getting close to climax as well.

Machoke continue sucking Emboar penis, while Nidoking kissing Emboar chest, with his penis pressing against Emboar belly, which now got a bit of pre coming out of it. "OHH!" moaned Emboar as he release his cum into Machoke mouth, who gobble it up, while Nidoking release his cum onto Emboar belly.

Krookodile release his cum too and it splatters all over the floor. But while he continue to make a mess with his cum, Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke hear him and they decide to see if they has been watched. Krookodile was about to leave after the cum in his penis is gone, until Nidoking grab his shoulder and bring him to Emboar, who look quite angry, knowing that they has been spotted. "What the fuck are you doing, watching us?" "Hey, I'm sorry man! I was just wondering what the noise coming from and I didn't know is was you guys and then I kinda got caught up in a moment and I'd release my cum on the floor here." explained Krookodile.

Emboar look down to see a puddle of cum on the floor. He look up and thinking of what to do with Krookodile. Machoke talk to him. "So, what should we do with him?" Emboar think for a few more moment, until he have an idea and he begin to smirk at Machoke. "I know what we should do with him." Krookodile watch nervously at him until Emboar reveal his answer. "We're gonna fuck him to shut his mouth with our cum." Krookodile's eyes widen as Nidoking and Machoke begin to smirk as well. "Krookodile, tell me, have you ever lose your virgin?" asked Emboar. "No." answered Krookodile.

"Well today is your lucky day. Now get down on your knee." said Emboar. Krookodile do as he was told and get down on his knee. "You're gonna suck Machoke's penis as his reward for doing a great job of sucking my cock." said Emboar. "Really boss?" said Machoke. "You earn it." Emboar and Machoke kiss and then he talk to Nidoking. "Nidoking, I want you to put your cock inside Krookodile's ass, after Machoke release his cum." said Emboar. "Yes sir" said Nidoking.

Krookodile look at Machoke's penis. It looks pretty big and there are still a bit of cum on it. "Alright you, I want you to suck my cock." said Machoke. "Do I really have to do it?" said Krookodile. "You don't have to do this, it either this or spend the rest of your time here in the dumpster." Emboar smirk at him. Krookodile eyes widen when he hear that. He do not want to go back to that dumpster because after he got out, it took him more than an hour to clean himself, since of the smell. He realizes that he has no choice and he made his decision. "Fine, I'll do it." answered Krookodile. Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke smirk with his decision.

Machoke point his fingers at his penis for Krookodile to suck it. "Start sucking." Krookodile begin to lick at Machoke's penis by starting with the tip. He licks the tip and Machoke suddenly gasp of it. Krookodile keep moving his tongue around Machoke's penis as Machoke begin to moan in pleasure. "Oh! So good! Keep it up!" said Machoke. Much to everyone surprise, Krookodile smirk at it. "I'm glad you like it. Oh and by the way, I'm a bi and I actually have a thing for hot girls and strong guys like you and the other." He went back to continue licking Machoke's cock.

Emboar and the other are a bit shock at it but then smirk at him and Emboar said a few thing to him. "Krookodile… I have to admit, I'm surprise but I'm glad you enjoying this so far. Tell you what; if you give us a good fuck, we'll let you join our gang. What do you say?" said Emboar.

Krookodile stop licking Machoke's cock to think about it for a few moments before smile and answer to him. "Yeah I'll take your offer man!" Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke smile at his answer. "Now if you excuse me, I got an unfinished job to do." said Krookodile. He went back to sucking Machoke's penis and Machoke moan in pleasure again.

Emboar and Nidoking watch them performing third base. Both of them glance at each other before Emboar smirk and says something to Nidoking. "You know… if they are having fun, why don't we?" "Are you sure sir?" asked Nidoking. "Of course, I mean… you're gonna have your go with Krookodile next, so how about I can help you prepare for it." He smirks sexually at him. Nidoking begin to smirk as well. "That's a great idea sir."

Both of them kiss before Emboar get down on his knee but before Nidoking put his penis inside Emboar's mouth, Emboar have another idea. "Wait! Before you put cock inside my mouth, how about we do it right next to the other, while you make out with Machoke, Krookodile and I can grind against each other, while we're sucking you and Machoke's cock." Nidoking smile at the idea and then pull Emboar up. "Sir, you are the master of sex." Emboar chuckling. "Well I don't want to brag but yeah I am."

Both of them walk over to Machoke and Krookodile, who both still performing third base. Nidoking stand next Machoke and both of them start making out, while Emboar sit down on his knee and start licking Nidoking's penis. Nidoking let out a moan before go back to making out with Machoke. While Emboar licking Nidoking's penis, like he said earlier, he begin to grind his side against Krookodile.

Krookodile notice this but he smile and start grinding against Emboar as well and then start talk to him, while continue licking Machoke's penis. "Hey, I gotta ask you something," Emboar look at him and start talking as well, while continues licking Nidoking's penis. "Yeah, what it is?"

"When you and those two have started to do this together?" asked Krookodile. Emboar think for a few moments before answering Krookodile's question, while stroking Nidoking's penis. "It started two years ago. All of us were in a shower, while we were cleaning ourselves but then Nidoking slip on a soap and land on the floor. Then Machoke slip as well and he actually land his face right next to Nidoking's cock and he started licking it. At first, Nidoking tried to get away from him but the pleasure had got to him and that why those two has started to do this and both of them are gay. As for me, like you, I too am a bi and have a thing for hot women and strong men. When I saw these two was going third base, I want to join in and I did and that how we started doing this together." answered Emboar.

Krookodile look at him in amazed as he continue licking Machoke's penis before asking another question. "I got one more question. Why you and the other are mad at me when I was watching you guys."

Emboar answer his question, while continue stroking Nidoking's penis. "If you know us longer, you know that you should never see us having sex, since we're the meanest, biggest perverts and we're the boss of all the prisoners, except for guards but you're new here, we'll make an exception." answered Emboar.

Krookodile nodded. "Oh. Thank." "Don't mention it. Now quit talking, those poor boys here was begging us to release their cum." said Emboar. "You got it." said Krookodile.

Both of them went back to licking Machoke and Nidoking's penis and they're starting to go faster. Nidoking and Machoke begin to moan again and they start to thrust their penis inside Krookodile and Emboar's mouth. When that happened, Krookodile and Emboar begin to stroke their own penis, while both of them continue grinding each other, sucking Machoke and Nidoking's thrusting penis.

They keep doing this for two minutes, until Machoke and Nidoking have stopped making out to talk to the one that are licking their penis. "Master… I'm want to cum, sir!" said Nidoking. "Me too!" said Machoke. "Hang on boys, Krookodile and I will make you cum soon." said Emboar.

Emboar kept his word and Nidoking and Machoke are about to cum, along with Krookodile and Emboar. "Master… I'm about to cum, sir!" said Nidoking. "So am I, sir!" said Machoke. They keep doing for ten seconds until everyone release their cums. "OHH!" Nidoking and Machoke release their cums inside Krookodile and Emboar's mouth. Some of them splash on their face Krookodile are surprise to have a lot of warm cum going inside mouth but Emboar didn't, since he already has experience with this before.

While this was happening, Krookodile and Emboar also release their cums on the floor, making a mess. Their body shaken a little as this was happening. By the time all of them stop releasing their cums, they sit down on the floor that cover with cum. Nidoking and Machoke breathe in and out as they look at Emboar and Krookodile.

"Thank you master that was wonderful." said Nidoking. Emboar smile as he breathes in and out as well. "No problem." Machoke start talking to Krookodile. "Wow… Krookodile, you sure know to suck somebody cock like that." said Machoke. Krookodile chuckles at Machoke comment. "Thank. I learn how to do that on porn." The boy chuckles when Krookodile mention it.

Emboar begin to talk to Krookodile. "So, how do you like it Krookodile, was is good?" asked Emboar. Krookodile begin to answer Emboar's question. "I have to admit it, is was awesome!" The boys smile at his answer before he continues talking. "I've never realize, how much cum I could swallow in one go." Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke chuckles at Krookodile answer before Emboar say something.

"Okay, now that you have finish Machoke's test, you got the next test to do." He looks at Nidoking. "Nidoking, it's your turn now."

Nidoking begin to smirk, he stand up and looks at Krookodile. "You, come here." Krookodile stand up and walk toward him. "Get down on all four." said Nidoking. Krookodile do what he told and get down on his knee and his hands on the floor, while Nidoking walk behind him, pointing his penis directly to Krookodile anus and hold his tail up.

Nidoking say something before he put it inside Krookodile. "Hey." Krookodile look at him. "Have you ever wondered what it feels like, having a huge cock inside of you?" asked Nidoking. "I except it's gonna be painful at first but get a lot better in the end." answered Krookodile.

Nidoking smirk again. "Well let's find out, shall we?" He begins to put his huge cock inside of Krookodile's ass. As soon he put his penis inside, Krookodile gasp in whisper like a little boy. Nidoking and the other smirk evilly as it and Nidoking continue to push it in. Krookodile scream a little as Nidoking keep pushing his penis inside him. Krookodile begin to scream louder and louder, much to Emboar, Nidoking and Machoke delight.

Nidoking start pulling it out and then slam Krookodile ass hard by putting his penis back inside him, making Krookodile scream in pain but then start to moan in pleasure, which make Nidoking and the other smirk evilly in delight. "Oh… That it, that's the one. Now fuck me as hard as you can!" demanded Krookodile. Nidoking smirk at his answer. "Gladly."

Nidoking do what Krookodile said and start thrusting his penis, in and out of Krookodile's rear, making Krookodile moan in pleasure endlessly. "...oh... ah... oh... ah... yeah... oh... ah..." moaned Krookodile. Nidoking and the boys enjoy hearing him moaned and Nidoking start thrusting faster. "…Oh… Oh… Oh Yes! Fuck me, man! Fuck me!" demanded Krookodile. Nidoking enjoying it and begin to moan as well. "Oh… yeah… I enjoy fucking you. I hope you like all of us to fuck you, boy." Krookodile couldn't hear much of what Nidoking has just said as he is too busy moaning in pleasure.

Nidoking continues to hump him for five minutes until both of them are getting close to their climax. "Ah! I'm getting close!" said Krookodile. "Oh! Me too!" said Nidoking. Emboar and Machoke enjoy watching both of them fucking each other. Nidoking hump Krookodile's ass as hard and fast as possible. "AH!" Krookodile yelled as he release his cum first and splatters them on the floor for the third time. Krookodile continues to releasing his cum on the floor as Nidoking begin to release his cum as well.

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted as he held his head back and releases his cum inside Krookodile's tail hole. He got some of his cum outside Krookodile's tail hole and some on the floor, even those that his penis is still inside Krookodile's tail hole. When both of them stop releasing their cum, Nidoking took his penis out of Krookodile and both of them breath in and out in exhausting. Emboar and Machoke stand up and clapped their hands after Nidoking and Krookodile has finish. "Well done Nidoking. That was some fine fucking you did to Krookodile there." said Emboar.

Nidoking smile at Emboar and says. "Thank you, sir. I'm just doing my job." Emboar begin to smirk evilly. "And now it's my turn to fuck him." Nidoking and Machoke smirk evilly in agreement.

Emboar walk to Krookodile, who is still breathing in and out in exhausting. Emboar lift Krookodile's chin with his fingers and begin to talk to him. "Okay Krookodile, you manage to pass two out of three tests, but you must pass all of them, if you want to be in my gang. You only got me next but before we start fucking, tell me, what do you think of Nidoking fucking your ass off?" asked Emboar.

Krookodile answer his question. "It was amazing, sir. It's so much better than I ever think of!" Emboar and the other, smile at his answer. "If you think that was amazing, you haven't seen nothing yet." Emboar smirk sexually before press his lip against Krookodile's, his eyes widen at it but eventfully join in. They've been doing this for ten seconds before Emboar stop kissing him and went to his rear and lift Krookodile's tail with his hand, while Nidoking walk in front of Krookodile, with his penis pointing directly to the latter mouth. Machoke walk behind Nidoking and put his hands on Nidoking's hip. Krookodile is surprise that Nidoking and Machoke joining him and Emboar as well.

"Hey, I thought it was just you next?" asked Krookodile to Emboar. The fire pig chuckles evilly. "First of all, I never said that I would be fucking you alone. For this last task, you will be taking part in an orgy with us, to see if you can handle more than one person. Are you ready?" "Ready, sir" answer Krookodile. Emboar and the boy smirk evilly and Emboar start putting his penis inside Krookodile's tail hole, making the latter to moan in pleasure with the heat of Emboar's penis inside him.

Nidoking also starting now by putting his penis inside Krookodile's mouth and Krookodile start licking and sucking Nidoking's penis, making Nidoking moan in pleasure as well and then Machoke start putting his penis inside Nidoking's butt, making both of them moan and made Nidoking moan louder.

Emboar's starting to thrush his penis, in and out of Krookodile's rear, making Krookodile moan in pleasure endlessly, while continues licking Nidoking's penis. "…Oh… Yeah… your cock is so warm…" moaned Krookodile. Emboar smirk sexually at Krookodile's answer. "I'm glad you like that and… oh… You are so tight; I can see why Nidoking enjoy fucking you." Nidoking chuckles when Emboar mention it, while continues to moan in pleasure with Krookodile sucking his penis and Machoke thrusting his penis, in and out of his ass.

Emboar continues to hump Krookodile and then he decides to grasp Krookodile's penis with his right hand and squeeze it, while licking Krookodile's back. This result is making Krookodile moan even louder in pleasure. "OH…. YEAH! I'M IN HEAVEN, MAN!" He was in so much pleasure, he put one hand on the floor to support himself and use the other to squeeze Nidoking's ass, while still sucking his penis with only his mouth.

"Whoa!" Nidoking is surprise of Krookodile's sudden movement but he then chuckle. "Look like someone is getting feisty, oh..." He moans in pleasure again.

Emboar then chuckle as well. "He sure is, Nidoking. Alright boys, let's take it up the knot!" Emboar commanded the other and they begin to go faster, making everyone moans pleasure endless. "OH... YEAH!" "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" "FUCK ME, BABY, FUCK ME!"

After doing it for five minutes, all of them are close to climax. "Sir... I'm getting close to cum!" Nidoking said to Emboar, who is still humping Krookodile's ass. "Me too, sir!" Machoke agreed.

Krookodile mumbles in agreement as well with Nidoking's penis still in his mouth. "We're all getting close to climax, boys, so let's do the best we can!" Emboar commanded the other again and a minute later, someone release their cum first. Krookodile scream in pleasure with Nidoking's penis still in his mouth and release his cum but this time, Emboar use his right hand to catch it, while some of it is on the floor again.

Nidoking and Machoke are the next one to release their cum at the same time. Machoke release his cum inside Nidoking's ass, filling most of it in, while a few of them are outside the tail hole. Nidoking release his cum half inside Krookodile's mouth and half around Krookodile's face.

And finally, it's Emboar turn to release his cum, filling inside Krookodile's ass and like with Machoke and Nidoking, Emboar filling most of it in, while a few of them are outside the tail hole. Krookodile scream a little as surprise because Emboar cum is really warm.

And after a few minutes of releasing their cum to each other, they've finally stop and they lie down on the floor in exhausting before looking at each other in silence until Machoke break it. "Woah... that was the best fucking I've ever had!" Everyone begin to laugh. "Yeah, I agree, this is the best fuck ever."

"Well, that's was great fuck everyone and Krookodile?" He look at Krookodile, who is look like he is about to go to sleep. He rubs his eyes and look at Emboar. "Yeah?"

"You did a great job at fucking, so you're in the gang." He smiles at him, who smiles him back. "Yay..." He said tiredly before going to sleep but Emboar wake him up by slapping him in the head. "Hey, wake up! We need to take a shower to wash off all of the cum from our body before the guard take us back to our cell."

Krookodile nods in agreement. "Okay." Everyone take a shower quickly to wash off all the cum and they've finish before one of the guard came in and on their way back to their cell but before that they went their separate ways, Krookodile stop Emboar. "Sir... I wanna thank you for the fuck back there."

Emboar smirk before speak to him. "No problem, you look like the pretty cool guy, so I'm glad you like it." Krookodile nods in agreement before smirking at him. "You know, you and the other guys has manage to release the cum but I haven't, so next time, I'm doing you." Emboar has silence for three seconds before smirking at him, sexually. "You have got yourself a deal." Emboar said before him and Krookodile kiss.

**OOO**

I have finally finished this one-shot!

Fun fact: I have started writing this one-shot since December but I've really enjoy writing this, it was fun. :) Also, I'm more of the yaoi person than a yuri but I don't know whether I'm straight or bi but I'll properly find out in the future.

I don't know what the next chapter I'm gonna write but you're gonna have to wait and see because the update for this is usually every half of the year, plus I have two other stories to write.

Review and Comments, Everyone!


End file.
